Lien de sang
by Dark Sasu
Summary: Lorsque Naruto revit Sasuke après deux ans de silence, il n'aurait jamais pensé que leur relation évolurait comme ça ! Lemon narusasu


Titre : Lien de sang

Couple : narusasu

Note : les amateurs d'histoire de vampires et de calice vont, je pense, apprécier ^^

Note 2 : je ne suis pas vraiment la vraie histoire donc pas de spoil

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur la forêt au nord de Konoha. Une ombre sautait d'arbre en arbre espérant vite rentrer à la maison. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Naruto, nouvellement ANBU, avait été envoyé en mission dans le pays d'Oto où il y avait encore quelques rebelles. Tsunadae avait voulu apparemment le tester et il y avait été envoyé seul. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Après tout, il pouvait aller à son rythme et personne ne lui reprochait de ne pas être discret, quoiqu'il ait quand même appris après toutes ses années à ne plus se faire autant remarquer. Il avait appris à se fondre dans la masse en mission même s'il était toujours ce gamin bruyant une fois rentré à Konoha. Mais il n'était plus vraiment un gamin. Il avait aujourd'hui 18 ans. Il était adulte et bon nombre de villageois lui avait fait remarquer. Il avait fini par prendre de l'importance au sein du village depuis qu'il avait largement contribué à détruire l'Akatsuki.

La pluie commença soudain à tomber. Pestant contre elle, Naruto s'arrêta dans une grotte, déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. Il détestait la pluie. Elle lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir qu'il aurait voulu longtemps changer mais il n'avait jamais réussi à tenir cette promesse. Il n'avait pourtant jamais abandonné mais les traces étaient minces voire inexistantes lors de ses missions. On lui avait même fait sous-entendre qu'il ne devait plus le chercher. Mais il n'abandonnait pas malgré le temps qui passait et le peu d'indices qu'il trouvait. Cela faisait déjà si longtemps. Il soupira longuement avant de se reprendre. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il observa un moment son nouvel environnement avant de se poster face à l'entrée. Il espérait vite repartir mais apparemment, ça n'allait pas être possible tant les nuages étaient menaçant. Le rideau de pluie était si dense qu'il n'arrivait même pas à voir au-delà de quelques mètres.

- C'est toujours pour ma poire d'avoir ce genre de temps ! On est en été nom d'un renard !

Retirant son masque ainsi que ses vêtements trempés, il se fit un feu près duquel il s'installa en pensant aux ramens qui l'attendaient à la maison. Au lieu de manger ça, il n'avait plus qu'une barre de céréale au goût douteux. Il n'en pouvait rien, il avait trop pris l'habitude que ce soit Sakura qui prenne de quoi manger. Il soupira à nouveau avant de se figer. Il venait de sentir une présence près de lui. Il n'avait pourtant rien senti en entrant dans la grotte. Il sauta sur ses pieds, kunaï en main, prêt à se défendre. Mais le fond de la grotte n'était pas éclairé par le feu qu'il avait fait. Il n'y voyait rien et la pluie dehors masquait trop les odeurs. Pourtant il était sûr d'avoir senti quelque chose.

- Qui est là ?

Pas de réponse. Naruto commença à s'impatienter. Il détestait ce genre de situation. Ca lui faisait trop penser aux films d'horreur que ses amis adoraient regarder. Lui n'allait à ses séances de cinéma que pour être un peu avec eux. Depuis quelques temps, il ne voyait plus beaucoup de gens. Malgré la paix depuis la destruction de l'Akatsuki, les missions ne manquaient jamais. Il respira un grand coup avant d'avancer doucement vers le fond de la grotte. Il laissait le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à la noirceur qui l'entourait en avançant petit à petit.

- Bon allez ! Sortez de là ! Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un alors pas la peine de jouer à ce petit jeu !

Alors qu'il pensait que seul le silence allait lui répondre, il entendit un bruit, comme un rire ou plutôt un gloussement au fond de la caverne. Naruto se statufia sur place essayant de repérer où se trouvait la source du bruit. Mais à nouveau, il n'entendit plus rien mais quelque chose bougea, s'approchant de lui. Et puis, il le vit enfin à la lumière. C'était un homme mais il ne voyait pas bien son visage, ses cheveux noirs, apparemment trop long, en couvraient la majeure partie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de cet homme qu'il le reconnut :

- Ne Usuratonkashi, tu as encore peur du noir à ton âge?

- Sasuke ?

La silhouette s'avança un peu plus dans la lumière du feu et Naruto put enfin le voir complètement. Il était toujours un peu plus grand que lui, sa peau semblait encore plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Cela remontait d'ailleurs à quelques temps. Mais ce qui étonna le plus le blond fut lorsque son ancien rival releva la tête pour lui montrer le reste de son visage. Il semblait très fatigué, ses traits étaient tiré et ses yeux… ses yeux étaient nettement différents : ils étaient rouges mais Naruto ne voyait pas les trois virgules caractéristiques de son sharingan

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux ?

Il lui parlait comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille, il ne voulait pas penser à la raison pour laquelle Sasuke était dans cette grotte, seul et d'un état assez pitoyable pour le grand ninja qu'il était. Il fallut un moment à l'autre avant de répondre d'une voix plus rauque :

- Mes yeux ?

- Ton sharingan est bizarre. Ils sont juste rouges

- Aaaaah oui… c'est… long à expliquer

- J'ai tout mon temps. Il pleut, je suis coincé ici…

Sasuke l'observa un moment. Naruto ne se sentait pas très à l'aise face à ce regard rouge même s'il essayait de paraître le contraire. Il était habitué au noir, puis il avait du s'y faire lorsque son ami ne le regardait plus que via ses sharingans. Là encore il s'était habitué mais il avait la drôle d'impression que ces yeux-là ne le mettraient jamais à l'aise. Mais il était curieux : que faisait l'Uchiha ici ? N'avait-il pas une équipe ? Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés et les changements chez l'autre l'intriguaient. Il n'y avait pas que les yeux. Pourquoi diable Sasuke laissait-il pousser ses cheveux ? Il était pourtant sûr qu'il les gardait courts pour se différencier de son frère. L'ébène remarqua bien vite que son physique intriguait Naruto. Ce dernier n'avait pas trop changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus : toujours plus petit que lui, il laissait maintenant son bandeau à son cou avec son collier, laissant ses cheveux flotter devant ses yeux. Ses yeux toujours aussi bleus qu'avant. Sa tenue d'ANBU lui allait réellement très bien, moulant les bonnes zones de son corps. Il évitait enfin l'orange. Naruto était tellement occupé à se poser des questions qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que l'autre s'était rapproché de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque. Il ne revint à lui que lorsque Sasuke répondit à sa question :

- Mes yeux sont rouges parce que j'ai faim

Bêtement Naruto lui répondit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête

- Bah mange

- C'est… un peu plus compliqué que cela Dobe

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Si t'as faim, mange !

Sasuke sembla considéré un instant cette possibilité. Observant toujours son ancien équipier, son regard se focalisa sur le cou du blond qui sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne jusqu'à sa nuque.

- D'accord…

Les yeux rouges semblèrent s'animer face à la déclaration de l'autre homme. Sasuke attrapa les bras de Naruto pour les coller dans son dos et les maintenir d'une seule main. Le blond sembla paralysé face à ce regard, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il vit Sasuke se pencher de plus en plus sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche pour laisser dépasser deux canines. Naruto trembla lorsque l'Uchiha plaça sa deuxième main sur sa nuque pour le tenir. Il se pencha un peu plus, respirant la douce odeur du blond. Une odeur sucrée. Il posa juste ses lèvres sur la carotide de Naruto, sentant et écoutant le sang pulser à travers la fine peau. Son odeur l'attirait comme un papillon à la lumière. Il ne pouvait plus résister. Il eut juste assez de contrôler pour essayer de rassurer le blond :

- Ne t'inquiète pas

C'est tout ce que Naruto entendit avant de sentir une douleur fugace au niveau de son cou. Bizarrement il se sentit bien. Sasuke but quelques gorgées avant de soudain s'arrêter. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Suivant son instinct, il se mordit le poignet et le présenta à la bouche de sa victime qui but le sang dans un état second. Satisfait, Sasuke replongea dans le cou de Naruto pour boire encore. Prenant de petites gorgées pour faire durer le plaisir, laissant le liquide chaud le réchauffer de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il sentit l'autre s'affaisser un peu plus dans ses bras, il s'arrêta. Regardant un instant le visage de son ancien coéquipier, il remarqua qu'il était un peu plus pâle mais qu'il respirait toujours. Il porta son blond près du feu et tout en le gardant dans ses bras, il le coucha.

*** ***

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, il ne se sentit pas bien. Il avait froid et il avait encore sommeil mais quelque chose le poussait à rester éveiller et à trouver la raison de son état. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Il se souvint vaguement avoir vu Sasuke la veille, de ses yeux rouges mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir plus loin. Ses sens étaient affolés sans raison apparente. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peur, une angoisse sourde s'installait peu à peu au fond de lui alors qu'il observait la grotte vide de toute présence. Il était seul. La pluie semblait s'être arrêtée depuis peu. Le sol en dehors de la grotte était encore humide et la forte odeur de pluie était encore tenace dans l'air. Il essaya de se lever pour tenter de faire taire cette alarme au fond de son esprit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il tremblait, il avait du mal à garder son équilibre. Soudain, alors qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, quelque chose le prit dans ses bras. Il se braqua au début jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Sasuke :

- Calme-toi, je suis là

Il ne se détendit qu'à ce moment-là, plongeant son nez dans le cou de l'autre et le laissant les allonger par terre. Il s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se calmer.

Quand la pluie s'était arrêtée, Sasuke avait cru bon d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger pour Naruto puisque ce dernier n'avait pas mangé grand-chose la veille. De plus, la prise de sang devait l'avoir encore plus affaibli qu'il n'était. Mais il s'était senti de plus en plus mal en s'éloignant de la grotte. Dès qu'il avait trouvé un lapin, il s'était dépêché de rentrer, sautant d'arbre en arbre plus vite qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. En voyant le blond en train de paniquer, au bord de la crise de larme, son cœur s'était serré. Il ne devait pas le laisser seul. Il le prit dans ses bras, fermement et tendrement pour lui montrer qu'il n'était plus seul. Il lui laissa un moment pour se calmer en le berçant doucement comme s'ils en avaient l'habitude depuis déjà un certain temps.

Quand Naruto fut enfin totalement calmé, il se posa quand même des questions et puis ses souvenirs étaient revenus : que lui avait fait Sasuke ? Il releva la tête pour voir le visage de l'autre. Il remarqua tout de suite que ses yeux étaient redevenus noirs. Bizarrement ça finit de le rassurer complètement.

- Ne Sasuke

- Hn ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… j'ai agi en suivant mon instinct

- Tu m'as mordu

- Oui… je suis un… vampire

- Comment s'est possible ?

- Je…

Il essaya de rassembler ses esprits. Il devait parler à Naruto. Après ce qu'il ait fait, c'était la moindre des choses, même s'il ne savait pas tout.

- Après avoir tué mon frère, j'ai rejoint l'Akatsuki…

- Oui je sais

- Et euh je ne suis pas resté longtemps avec eux parce que ce qu'ils faisaient ne m'intéresser pas. Je voulais juste être seul et réfléchir mais au bout d'un moment, la nourriture que je mangeais avait de moins en moins de goût, l'eau ne m'hydratait plus. Le soleil me brûlait et me faisait mal aux yeux. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais. Un jour par hasard, j'ai goûté le sang de Karin… son odeur, cette couleur m'avait attirée et je… je l'ai tuée.

- Oh

- Je l'ai vidée de son sang… Suigetsu et Juugo ont eu peur de moi et ils se sont enfuis… depuis je vis seul… j'ai perdu la notion du temps alors je ne pourrais pas être plus précis.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas tué

- Non… j'ai réussi à m'arrêter en voyant que tu ne pouvais pas me donner plus. Avec Karin, je n'aurai jamais pu m'arrêter de moi-même

- Mais tu… j'ai bu ton sang aussi, non ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mon instinct m'a guidé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ainsi !

Naruto recommença à trembler en entendant la voix du vampire s'élever. Il n'aimait pas du tout lorsque Sasuke criait. Il n'avait jamais aimé cela. L'Uchiha resserra sa prise sur le blond pour s'excuser. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Naruto lui parla :

- Tu sais, on devrait rentrer à Konoha. La vieille trouvera sûrement un truc pour te guérir

Sasuke doutait de cela, mais il ne voulait pas s'éloigner du blond ni lui faire de mal alors il était bien obligé de le suivre. Peu importe où il allait, il le suivrait.

- On devrait attendre encore un peu… tu n'as pas complètement récupéré.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Sasuke regardait dehors, se demandant comment allaient réagir les habitants de Konoha en le voyant arriver. Ca n'allait sûrement pas très bien se passer.

- Ne Sasuke ?

- Nani ?

- Tu laisses pousser tes cheveux ?

- Je n'y ai pas fait attention

Naruto farfouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir une petit corde noire qu'il gardait toujours au cas où. Il l'avait trouvé une fois sur un sentier loin de tout village, il l'avait ramassé et gardé. Il se détacha de Sasuke, ramena ses cheveux en arrière et les attacha comme il put avec la corde. Sasuke ressemblait vraiment à Itachi ainsi, mais ce ne serait sûrement pas une bonne idée de lui dire.

- Je dois beaucoup ressembler à mon frère ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh oui… désolé

- Ne le sois pas… mon frère n'était pas la traître que je pensais

Naruto fronça les sourcils mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de dire quoique ce soit, déjà le vampire le reprit dans ses bras clôturant la conversation.

*** ***

Lorsque Naruto fut en état de marcher, ils partirent tous les deux en direction de Konoha. Ils n'en étaient pas bien loin, même pas une journée de marche. Durant celle-ci, ils ne se parlèrent presque pas. Ils ne firent que marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, jamais très loin, leurs doigts se frôlaient la plupart du temps sans que l'un ou l'autre n'attrape la main de son compagnon. Quand ils arrivèrent, bien sûr Sasuke eut à peine le temps de franchir la porte que des ANBU furent face à lui. Depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire, son sens de l'odorat s'était nettement amélioré. Il n'eut donc aucun mal à repérer les personnes qu'il connaissait derrière les masques. Il ne s'était pas mis en position de défense mais il avait nettement senti Naruto se tendre et se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à lui prendre la main. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que l'Hokage fasse son apparition face à eux.

- Naruto… tu crois que c'est le moment de le ramener ?

- C'est devenu compliqué Baachan

- Je vois… et bien tu vas venir à mon bureau pour m'expliquer ça. Quand à toi Uchiha soit sage et laisse toi conduire dans la cellule qui t'est réservée.

Naruto paniqua de suite en sentant qu'on lui retirait le vampire. Pourtant il essaya de contrôler les battements incontrôlés de son cœur. Sasuke avait bien sûr remarqué son état et pour le rassurer, il lui caressa la main discrètement avant de suivre sa garde. Le blond avait compris le message, il essaya de se calmer. Après tout, Sasuke n'était pas très loin. Il ne risquait rien. Ils étaient de retour à Konoha. Il suivit Tsunadae et les quelques ANBU qui étaient restés près d'eux dont Sakura et Shikamaru. Dans le bureau, Naruto essaya tant que mal de ne pas trembler, il s'assit donc face à l'Hokage qui commença à lui poser des questions :

- Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ?

- C'est compliqué…

- Tu l'as déjà dit

- Sasuke serait plus apte que moi pour t'expliquer

Tsunadae voyait bien que son protégé faisait une drôle de tête. Elle l'avait vu se tendre lorsque l'Uchiha était parti et il semblait comme éteint. Elle décida d'y aller doucement avec lui :

- Raconte-moi ce que tu sais

Alors il commença doucement à parler. Expliquant qu'il s'était arrêté en chemin à cause de la pluie, qu'il avait rencontré Sasuke dans la grotte et que celui-ci l'avait mordu

- Il t'a quoi ? interloquée Sakura n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'interrompre

- Il m'a mordu… c'est… Sasuke a subi une transformation et maintenant c'est un vampire

- Naruto tu veux rire ?

- Non Sakura-chan pas du tout

- Mais… c'est impossible !

L'Hokage réfléchissait. Elle en avait entendu parler mais elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur ces créatures

- En fait techniquement si…ils existent. Autrefois, certains villages se servaient d'eux pour en attaquer d'autres, leur laissant ainsi la possibilité de se nourrir et d'avoir quand même un abri… mais un vampire tue la personne qui lui sert de nourriture

- Oui il m'a dit qu'il avait tué Karin… mais avec moi, il a su s'arrêter.

- Et après ?

- En fait, il a commencé à boire mon sang mais il s'est arrêté pour me faire avaler le sien et puis il a continué

- Hein ? Mais Naruto tu vas devenir…

- Non Sakura tais-toi. Naruto ne va pas devenir un vampire lui aussi. Tu dis qu'il t'a mordu et que tu as bu son sang ?

- Oui… il a dit que son instinct l'avait poussé à faire ça mais il n'en savait pas vraiment plus… qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Avant ça, dis-moi comment tu te sens ?

- Je … je me sens… bien

- Pas de mensonge Naruto ! C'est important !

- Je… j'ai froid et… j'ai peur depuis qu'il n'est plus là

Le blond avait fini par détourner son regard. Il avait un peu honte de ce qu'il disait même s'il savait que son état n'était pas normal.

- Je vois… Sakura va me chercher Sasuke

- Mais…

- Tout de suite !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke apparut dans le bureau accompagné de plusieurs ANBU. Son regard se porta directement sur Naruto. Il semblait vérifier que tout allait bien. Quand à ce dernier, son cœur le faisait soudain moins souffrir, il respirait mieux. L'Uchiha se posta près de lui, sans le toucher mais il était là tel un garde. Naruto remarqua pourtant le sang séché sur le visage du vampire. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais d'un mouvement, Sasuke lui fit comprendre que ce n'était rien. Tsunadae avait observé leur petit manège. Elle soupira. Ca n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant :

- Je crois savoir ce que tu as Naruto…

- Oui ?

- Mais avant, Sasuke, peux-tu me dire depuis quand tu es… un vampire ?

- Ca fait presqu'un an je crois

- Rien avant ça ?

- Non…

- Je vois… écoutez bien vous deux. Je crois qu'Orochimaru a fait de nombreux tests sur toi Sasuke, je me trompe ?

- Il ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il faisait exactement, parfois c'était des jutsu, parfois des potions. Mais je savais qu'il ne ferait rien de dangereux puisqu'il voulait mon corps.

- Hé bien je pense qu'il a du activer un ancien jutsu sur toi… je ne sais pas grand-chose là-dessus à part que c'est irréversible. Tu devras te nourrir de sang jusqu'à ta mort.

- Je m'en doutais un peu

- Quand à toi Naruto, apparemment l'instinct vampirique de Sasuke t'a choisi comme calice.

- Un calice ?

- C'est… comment dire… c'est le compagnon du vampire. Il lui doit obéissance et le vampire ne se nourrit que de son sang. En échange, le vampire doit protection à son calice. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus là-dessus et malheureusement il n'existe que peu de livres sur le sujet.

- Compagnon ? Vous voulez dire un couple ?

- Oui

Naruto trembla. Ca ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais à partir du moment où tout était déjà joué que pouvait-il faire ? Il resta aussi silencieux que son compagnon. A côté d'eux, il avait senti les différentes émotions qui avaient parcouru ses amis. Que dirent-ils maintenant ? Etaient-ils seulement encore amis ? Le pire était que pour le moment il s'en moquait. Il ne ressentait et ne voulait vraiment que la présence à ses côtés. Tsunadae brisa vite cet instant de silence qu'elle leur avait laissé :

- Comme vous ne pouvez vivre l'un sans l'autre, je pense que l'emprisonnement de Sasuke n'est plus d'actualité. Par contre, vous serez tous les deux sous surveillance constante. De plus, je voudrais que vous… oui que vous me fassiez un rapport de votre état au jour le jour

- Tu veux que je t'écrive un journal intime la vieille ?!

Tsunadae s'était attendue à ce que Naruto réagisse violemment à un moment ou un autre. Son caractère était ainsi.

- C'est exact. Et tu n'oublieras pas ton rapport sur la mission à Oto

- Ouais ouais…

- Vous pouvez disposer. Ah Naruto ! Une dernière chose, tu vas peut être avoir des réactions bizarres au contact de certaines personnes

- Pourquoi ?

- Hé bien comme tu es le compagnon de Sasuke, ton corps ne va supporter que le contact physique avec lui. Si une autre personne te touche, même si tu la connais, ton corps va probablement envoyer un message d'alerte à ton cerveau et tu auras une réaction que tu n'auras pas en temps normal.

- Je vois… Autre chose ?

- Non vous pouvez y aller.

Naruto se leva et sortit de la pièce suivi par Sasuke tandis que les autres restaient dans le bureau. La vieille allait sûrement leur donner des directives à suivre pour les surveiller. Peu importe. Ils se déplacèrent en sautant sur les toits pour ne pas avoir de problème avec les villageois. En arrivant, Naruto partit s'effondrer dans son lit, laissant à Sasuke le soin de découvrir son nouvel appartement.

*** ***

Plus tard dans la nuit, Sasuke ne fit qu'observer Naruto. Son teint était encore un peu plus pâle que son bronzage habituel. Les traces sur ses joues semblaient s'être un peu atténuées depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ses cheveux toujours de cette belle couleur dorée avaient poussé, retombant sur ses paupières fermées. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était ses yeux. Ses yeux qui le regardaient toujours de la même façon : comme son meilleur ami. Il repensa à leur combat, à leur brève rencontre après. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire cela. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti un tel besoin ? Pourquoi mordre Naruto ? En pensant qu'il aurait pu le tuer s'il ne s'était pas arrêté à temps, un frisson parcouru tout son corps pour finir dans sa nuque. Tout son corps lui criait de le protéger de tout, même de lui si c'était nécessaire. Il avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à rester tranquille lorsqu'on l'avait placé en détention. Les quelques coups qu'on lui avait infligé à cause de sa trahison lui avaient paru être des caresses comparer à la douleur psychologique qui le secouait. Être loin de son calice et sentir par la même occasion sa propre peur lui avaient déchiré le cœur. Mais maintenant qu'il le sentait près de lui, au calme, il lui semblait qu'une force incroyable coulait dans ses veines, pareil à la marque d'Orochimaru lorsqu'il la possédait encore.

** * ***

Lorsque le soleil se leva, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Cependant il n'était pas fatigué : regarder Naruto dormir lui avait apparemment suffi à se reposer. Il sentait que la journée qui s'annonçait n'allait pas être de tout repos, pourtant il ne fit aucun geste pour réveiller son compagnon lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un à la porte de son appartement. De légers coups l'obligèrent à quitter son poste. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, même s'il avait veillé toute la nuit et alla ouvrir. Sans surprise, il vit Sakura accompagnée d'un gars qu'il avait déjà vu une fois mais dont il ne se rappelait rien du tout. Il les laissa entrer et vit la jeune fille faire comme chez elle pour se servir un café.

- Tu veux du café Sasuke ?

Ce dernier la regarda comme s'il lui manquait une case : elle était pourtant là la veille lorsqu'ils avaient parlé dans le bureau de l'Hokage de son régime particulier. N'avait-elle pas compris ? Essayant de rester calme, il était quand même surveillé par des ANBU en faction, il lui répondit avec le ton le plus neutre qu'il put :

- Ce n'est plus vraiment dans ma nature de boire du café…

- Ah bon ?

Il fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers le troisième qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire qu'il n'y comprenait rien non plus. Mais la jeune fille enchaîna :

- Où est Naruto ?

- Il dort encore

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes, personne ne semblait vouloir parler. Sasuke observa ses invités, même si techniquement il n'était pas chez lui. Sakura n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu : elle avait apparemment décidé de garder ses cheveux au carré. Ils étaient d'ailleurs toujours du même rose et ressortaient avec le bandeau de Konoha qu'elle laissait dans ses cheveux. Ses grands yeux verts ne brillaient plus de la même manière lorsqu'elle le regardait. Mais ils avaient eu cette lueur particulière la veille pour Naruto. Faisant taire la petite voix qui ne cessait de répéter qu'elle voulait son calice, Sasuke décida d'observer l'autre gars. On pouvait dire qu'ils se ressemblaient… de loin. Il avait le teint maladif par rapport à la belle blancheur du vampire et ses yeux noirs ne reflétaient rien du tout. Même ses cheveux et ses habits semblaient être de très mauvais goût mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. A la place, il décida de demander des nouvelles des autres. Même s'il s'en moquait, c'était une conversation comme une autre pour éviter ce silence. Mais alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, il sentit un changement dans les sentiments du blond. Panique. Il courut presque jusqu'à la chambre où il vit Naruto assis sur son lit, l'air perdu, le regard embué de larmes. Sasuke s'approcha vite de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait la première fois, essayant de le calmer en le berçant doucement. Il sentait les deux autres à l'entrée de la chambre. Il allait leur signifier que leur présence n'était pas nécessaire lorsque Sakura prit la parole :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as fait un cauchemar Naruto ?

Il sentit le blond sursauter en entendant la voix de la jeune fille mais il ne se décolla pas de lui pour autant, réchauffant un peu le cœur du vampire. Mais comme il ne répondait pas, Sakura crut qu'il y avait un problème et elle s'approcha d'eux jusqu'à mettre sa main sur la tête blonde. Naruto eut une réaction très étrange : il se recula le plus possible de la jeune fille sans trop s'éloigner de Sasuke. Ce dernier sentant les différentes émotions parcourir son calice, mélange entre peur, honte et malaise, se plaça entre eux.

- Sakura, tu veux bien nous laisser seuls

Appuyant bien sur tous les mots, il crut que la jeune fille allait comprendre mais bizarrement elle garda son regard fixé sur Naruto. Il fallut que Saï la prenne par le bras pour qu'elle se décide à quitter la pièce. Une seconde de plus et Sasuke l'aurait mis dehors lui-même. Sa réaction l'étonna un peu mais il passa outre en sentant toujours son calice tremblant derrière lui. Il se retourna et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Si Naruto essaya à un moment d'y échapper, cette pensée ne lui traversa l'esprit qu'à peine une seconde. Il était si bien dans les bras de Sasuke. Il avait encore paniqué pour rien en ne sentant pas le vampire près de lui à son réveil. Il avait cru qu'il était parti, il avait eu peur d'être abandonné. Encore une fois.

- Arrête de penser autant, j'entends les rouages de ta caboche jusqu'ici

Reniflant une fois, le blond crut qu'il devait s'excuser :

- Désolé…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai encore paniqué pour rien…

- Ca ne me dérange pas et tu ne devrais pas t'excuser. Je suis resté avec toi toute la nuit mais Sakura et l'autre gars se sont pointés. J'ai du aller leur ouvrir avant qu'ils ne te réveillent.

- L'autre gars c'est Saï

- Hn

- Ils vont nous attendre…

- Si tu veux rester encore un peu ainsi, ils attendront.

Naruto était étonné de la gentillesse dont Sasuke faisait preuve avec lui. Il se calla un peu plus dans ses bras, respirant son odeur qui finit par le calmer complètement. Il fallait qu'ils se parlent tous les deux. Mais avant ça, il devait s'occuper de ses invités. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Sakura était passée si tôt chez lui. Il y avait peut être quelque chose d'urgent.

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes encore ainsi ?

- Et toi, comment tu fais pour savoir ce que je ressens ?

- Ca doit être à cause du lien…

- Tu sens tout ce que je sens ?

- Hn

- Tu vas toujours sentir tout ce que je sens ? Et si je ne veux pas que tu le sentes, hein ?

Aïe ça y était. Naruto commençait à voir les défauts dans le plan. Le voilà qui s'éloignait déjà de lui. Le regard bleu semblait en colère, déçu peut être aussi

- Je ne le fais pas exprès

- Mais pourquoi moi je ne sens pas ce que tu ressens ?!

- J'ai ce pouvoir pour te protéger

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges !

Sasuke sentit son côté vampire ne pas apprécier les paroles de son calice. Il cria plus qu'il ne parla par la suite :

- C'est mon rôle en tant que vampire ! Tu te souviens ? Je dois protéger mon calice !

- Protéger ton calice ? Ca veut dire protéger ta réserve de bouffe, non ?

Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation maintenant, surtout pas avec les deux autres à côté mais Naruto semblait les avoir complètement oubliés. Seul restait son sentiment de honte, de déception aussi. Essayant de parler le plus calmement possible, Sasuke essaya d'expliquer à Naruto leur rôle à tous les deux :

- Un calice ce n'est pas seulement ça

- Ah ouais j'oubliais que je suis ton jouet sexuel aussi !

- Naruto s'il te plait

Il était fatigué, peut être aurait-il du dormir finalement au lieu de veiller sur le sommeil de la pile blonde qui lui hurlait dessus

- J'aurai pu avoir ça avec n'importe qui d'autre sans m'impliquer, tu t'en rends compte j'espère ? Et tu remarqueras que je ne t'ai pas encore touché, même si j'en ai une furieuse envie !

- Je…

- Ecoute… je… Ca ne pouvait être que toi mon calice et… je suis désolé que… de changer tes plans pour l'avenir… mais si tu ne veux pas qu'on reste ensemble, je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir un moyen. Notre lien n'est pas encore stable c'est pour ça que tu as peur quand je te laisse… enfin je suppose

- Tu… tu ne veux pas de moi ?

- Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne serai pas ici à Konoha avec la moitié de la population qui me veut mort si tu n'étais pas là

- Tu parles beaucoup…

- Tu vois bien ce que tu arrives à me faire faire ! Si le calice est, comme tu le dis si vulgairement, la source de bouffe et de sexe du vampire, alors le vampire a le devoir de protéger son calice et le fait que je ressente ce que tu ressens n'est qu'un moyen de plus pour te protéger même si je ne sais pas quelles sont les causes… quand tu vas souffrir je vais souffrir, mais quand tu seras heureux, alors je le serais aussi.

- Pardon

Sasuke soupira. Naruto se rapprocha de lui pour se boudiner contre lui au plus grand plaisir de son vampire qui resserra sa prise sur lui. Un léger bruit à la porte leur rappela qu'ils avaient des invités. Ce fut Saï qui passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement :

- Je ne vous dérange pas plus, Sakura vient de partir alors je vais faire de même

- D'accord, merci

Sur un faux sourire, il referma la porte et un peu plus tard, on entendit la porte d'entrée se refermée elle aussi.

*** ***

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Naruto était affalé sur une chaise, un morceau de parchemin devant lui s'étalait sur la table depuis plus de vingt minutes sans que le blond n'y ait écrit un seul mot. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait jamais su écrire un rapport correctement, alors il s'était dit qu'il allait commencer son journal intime. Mais c'était pire. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi écrire. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'écrire ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie : ce qui était important il le retenait, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il oubliait les mauvais jours, tout du moins il essayait. En face de lui, Sasuke était concentré sur son rapport : il avait tellement à écrire qu'il n'était pas sûr de finir un jour. Au bout du 56ème soupir du blond, il releva enfin la tête de son parchemin. Il était arrivé au moment où il avait changé de cache avec Orochimaru pour la première fois, alors qu'ils allaient enfin commencer l'entraînement. Naruto lui n'avait toujours rien écrit.

- Et si tu commençais par le rapport de ta mission ?

- C'est Sakura qui me l'écrit d'habitude…

- Tu veux qu'elle vienne ?

- Non

La réponse avait fusé : nette, claire et précise faisant sourire l'Uchiha. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas garder Naruto éternellement pour lui, mais plus ils passeraient de temps ensemble mieux ce serait.

- Ne Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Tu ne penses pas que Sakura m'en veut ?

« Alors c'était à ça qu'il pensait pendant tout ce temps »

- Elle sait que tu pourrais avoir des réactions disproportionnées. On en a parlé hier.

- Oui… mais c'est bizarre qu'elle soit partie ainsi

- Elle ne voulait peut être pas nous déranger plus que nécessaire

- Oui ça doit sûrement être ça

Sasuke préféra taire la réaction de Sakura ce matin avec le café. Pas besoin d'inquiéter pour rien son calice. Voulant lui changer les idées, il déplaça sa chaise jusqu'à être à côté de Naruto, il lui prit son parchemin et commença à écrire le début du rapport.

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer. On pourra faire autre chose après si tu veux

- Oui

Lui faisant un petit sourire, Naruto commença à dicter son rapport à Sasuke qui changeait la plupart du temps les mots du blond pour en faire quelque chose de lisible. Ils avaient à peine fini que des coups résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Naruto se leva pendant que le vampire relisait une dernière fois le rapport quand il vit Shikamaru dans son champ de vision

- Nara

- Uchiha

- Shikamaru est venu nous dire que la vieille veut nous voir

Même s'il s'y attendait, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas sortir de l'appartement aujourd'hui. Mais un peu d'air frais ne pourrait pas leur faire trop de mal surtout à Naruto. Il le trouvait un peu pâle depuis son réveil.

*** ***

En arrivant dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Sasuke sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas lui plaire mais il ne dit rien, suivant son calice jusqu'à une chaise où ce dernier s'assit, non sans avoir lancé un coup d'œil à Sasuke pour voir si celui-ci voulait s'asseoir. Le vampire remarqua que Tsunadae avait saisi leur échange mais elle n'en parla pas.

- Bien pour commencer, est-ce que vous avez commencé ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Ouaip Baachan ! J'ai fini mon rapport !

- Etonnant… Uchiha ?

- J'ai encore beaucoup à écrire

- Bien mais tu m'apporteras ce que tu auras déjà écrit la prochaine fois

- Bien Hokage-sama

Un petit silence s'installa tandis que Tsunadae jetait un coup d'œil sceptique sur le rapport de Naruto. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué que ce n'était pas l'écriture du blond ni sa façon de faire ses phrases mais tant que le rapport était fait, elle n'avait rien à dire. Naruto laissait ses yeux regarder un peu partout : il connaissait déjà ce bureau par cœur mais bon, on ne sait jamais qu'il y ait quelque chose de nouveau. Quand à Sasuke il se demandait franchement pourquoi on les avait dérangés. Il se retenait de poser la question avec beaucoup de mal lorsqu'il sentit venir un chakra bien connu : Sakura. Cette dernière entra dans le bureau après avoir frappé à la porte deux petits coups. Naruto se retourna vers elle pour lui faire un sourire mais son visage se figea en voyant l'attitude de sa coéquipière : elle avait l'air furieuse. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui mais plutôt contre Sasuke qui lui rendit son œil meurtrier. Il voulut leur demander une explication mais l'Hokage se décida à parler à ce moment-là.

- Bien Naruto je voudrais que tu ailles avec Sakura pour qu'elle t'examine.

- Mais je vais bien !

- Je sais ce n'est qu'une simple précaution et je voudrais savoir ce que la morsure de Sasuke a eu comme influence sur ton corps.

- Ah d'accord…

- Vous pouvez aller dans la pièce d'à côté

Le blond se leva et suivit Sakura non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Sasuke qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il avait bien saisi que l'Hokage voulait lui parler à lui et non à Naruto.

- Bien à nous deux Sasuke

« Pourquoi utilise-t-elle mon prénom maintenant ? »

- J'aimerai que nous parlions de… hé bien de la façon dont tu vas gérer ta vie avec Naruto

- Gérer ?

- Oui… Naruto est un ninja de Konoha et je ne pense pas qu'il voudra rester ici tranquillement alors qu'il pourrait faire des missions

- Je ne suis pas ici pour l'empêcher de vivre

- Je ne dis pas ça… quand je te dis qu'il pourrait partir en mission, je sous-entends qu'il pourrait se faire blesser

Sasuke sentit tout son être trembler de rage face à une telle insinuation.

- Je remarque que cette seule idée ne te réjouit pas… Je ne connais pas grand-chose à votre situation mais je sais néanmoins que tu vas être extrêmement protecteur envers lui, même s'il ne risque rien

- Je peux essayer de me contrôler…

- Ce n'est pas envisageable. Tu dois faire ce que ton instinct te crie autrement tu vas accumuler trop de stress et ce ne sera bon ni pour toi ni pour lui alors si tu sens que tu dois le protéger fais-le mais, je dis bien mais, ne réagis pas excessivement non plus. Il n'est pas question que tu attaques chaque personne qui le blesserait, c'est compris ?

- Oui Hokage-sama je…

Soudain, le vampire sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas

- Sasuke ?

Il s'était tendu si fort et si vite que Tsunadae pensait qu'il s'était sûrement coincé quelque chose mais elle fut surprise en le voyant marcher vers la porte par laquelle étaient sortis Naruto et Sakura. Elle essaya de l'appeler pour savoir ce qu'il se passait mais il ne lui répondit pas, il marcha jusqu'à la porte et la défonça d'un coup de pied puissant qui alerta les ANBU cachés pour la protection de l'Hokage mais celle-ci les arrêta d'un geste de la main, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle se précipita à la suite du vampire et le découvrit avec un Naruto en pleur dans les bras. Celui-ci essayait apparemment de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de Sakura qui, tenant toujours une seringue à la main, semblait abasourdie par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant elle.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Sakura sembla se réveiller en entendant la voix de son sensei

- Naruto fait encore son gamin parce qu'il ne veut pas que je lui fasse une prise de sang

Sasuke resserra sa prise sur son calice. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi ce dernier avait eu tellement peur. Au début, il n'avait rien senti de bizarre mais plus il parlait avec l'Hokage plus il sentait son calice avoir peur de quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente terrorisé. Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que d'intervenir. Il sentait encore les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps du blond. Il lui chuchota tendrement qu'il était là et qu'il pouvait se calmer. L'effet fut presque immédiat et Tsunadae se permit d'intervenir :

- Naruto ?

- Haï ?

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai paniqué… je suis désolé

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il y a eu ?

- Bah… Sakura m'a expliqué les examens à faire et quand elle a dit qu'elle devait me prendre du sang, j'ai commencé à paniquer… et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter en voyant la seringue

- Ce n'est qu'un peu de sang Naruto ! Tu ne vas pas en faire une maladie !

Aux paroles de Sakura, Naruto se resserra contre Sasuke qui grogna contre son ancienne coéquipière. Avait-elle toujours été aussi stupide ?

- Sakura, je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien le problème : le sang de Naruto est la nourriture de Sasuke. Son instinct de calice a juste senti que tu voulais lui prendre ce qui le relie à son vampire.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le blond et lui parla d'une voix maternelle pour ne pas le brusquer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto. Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas pensé que ça se passerait ainsi

- C'est rien Baachan… on peut rentrer maintenant ?

- Je voudrais encore vous parler juste une minute avant de vous laisser

- D'accord.

Laissant Sakura où elle était, les trois retournèrent dans le bureau sans que Naruto ne lâche le bras de Sasuke. Ils restèrent tous les deux debout, pressant l'Hokage de finir vite ce qu'elle avait commencé.

- J'ai juste quelques renseignements à vous demander

- …

- Je voudrais savoir combien de temps s'écoule entre chaque morsure

- Je n'ai mordu Naruto qu'une seule fois jusque maintenant

- Et avant ? Comment faisais-tu ?

- Après avoir tué Karin, je ne suis pas retourné dans un village… j'ai évité les routes fréquentées et je n'ai eu que des animaux pour survivre… disons qu'après 2jours je pouvais recommencer mais le sang de Naruto est plus nourrissant alors je ne pourrai pas vraiment dire.

- Je vois… y a-t-il un moyen de savoir quand tu as faim ?

- Ses yeux sont rouges

- C'est ce que je pensais… j'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus mais c'est tout ce qu'il y avait. Les yeux d'un vampire deviennent de plus en plus rouges, la couleur augmente avec le degré de la faim. Il faudra que vous fassiez attention à cela.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien plus Sasuke aura faim, plus il va te prendre de sang donc plus tu seras fatigué. Si tu veux avoir de nouveau des missions, il ne faudra pas traîner entre chaque prise de sang

- Oh je vois… mais Sasuke n'est pas réintégré en tant que ninja…

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps… vu la situation il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Bon je vais vous laisser. Rentrez directement

Un signe de tête plus tard et Sasuke entraîna Naruto dans les couloirs de la tour de l'Hokage. Il ne voulait pas rester ici une seconde de plus. Resserrant sa main sur celle de son calice, il accéléra le pas voulant à tout pris éviter de rencontrer quelqu'un. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa malchance : à peine avaient-ils posé un pied dehors qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un appeler Naruto.

- Iruka-sensei ?

- Ah je te vois enfin ! Enfin je devrais dire que je vous voie tous les deux !

- Tu voulais nous parler ?

- Je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles. Les informations circulent vite à Konoha alors tout le monde est un peu au courant de tout…

- Bah on va bien, ne Sasuke ?

- Hn

Si Iruka parut étonné par la réponse de Sasuke, il n'en montra rien. Il avait entendu dire que les vampires étaient très protecteurs surtout durant les premiers jours, il devait sûrement le considérer comme un rival ou quelqu'un l'empêchant de profiter complètement de son calice. Il décida qu'il serait plus sage de les laisser seuls pour le moment. Il aurait l'occasion de les recroiser un de ces jours.

- Bien je vais vous laisser, vous aviez l'air pressé. Faite attention à vous

- D'accord Iruka ! A la prochaine

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Sasuke tira sur la main de Naruto pour qu'il le suivre ce que le blond fit non sans lancer un léger regard en coin au vampire. Il ne comprenait pas trop son comportement. Ce n'était peut être rien. Peut être que Sasuke voulait juste vite rentrer à la maison. Mais pourquoi faire ? Ses yeux ne semblait pas rouges… avait-il d'autres envies ? Naruto rougit soudain en pensant à ce qu'il venait de penser : ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Enfin pas maintenant en tout cas… peut être…

- Naruto ?

- Moui ?

- Tu ne dis rien

- Oh je… je pensais…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils : il avait bien senti les émotions qui avaient filtré. Il avait capté un peu de colère, puis de l'inquiétude, de la honte et de nouveau de l'inquiétude. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui en parler. Le vampire laissa son calice avec ses pensées : il devait lui laisser un peu d'espace sinon il lui reprocherait encore de trop le protéger. Lorsqu'il serait prêt, quand il lui ferait totalement confiance, il se confiera à lui. En attendant, Sasuke ressentit une pointe de tristesse qui ne venait pas du blond qui marchait main dans la main avec lui.

*** ***

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Sasuke continua d'écrire son rapport surveillant du coin de l'œil ce que faisait son blond. Ce dernier avait écrit quelques lignes dans son journal intime et puis l'avait posé loin du vampire. Celui-ci avait compris l'insinuation : « tu ne regardes pas ce que j'ai écrit ». Bien. Il ne regarderait pas. Après le blond avait décidé de faire un peu de ménage « parce qu'il avait honte de montrer un tel désordre à son rival ». Sasuke n'avait rien dit, au contraire, un peu de rangement ne pouvait pas faire de mal, surtout au niveau du tas de linge sal qui aurait fini par courir tout seul jusqu'à la machine. Mais comme il était encore un peu fatigué, il s'était décidé à ne pas utiliser de clones pour ne pas gaspiller son chakra et donc le ménage lui prit un peu plus de temps que prévu. Au moins, Sasuke avait pu continuer son rapport tranquillement en essayant de ne surtout pas penser au sang qui coulait dans les veines de son calice. Il avait déjà faim. Mais puisque Naruto n'avait rien dit c'est que ses yeux n'étaient pas encore rouges. Il pouvait encore attendre un peu avant de l'ennuyer avec cela. Bizarrement il avait un peu peur de lui demander pour manger. Il ne savait pas trop comment lui demander et au fond de lui, il avait surtout peur que le blond ne change d'avis et qu'il se rebelle contre lui. Il ne saurait pas du tout comment gérer cette situation, alors il l'a reporta.

« On verra demain ce qui se passera »

Un soupir plus tard et il reprit son rapport qui était loin d'être fini.

*** ***

Au soir, lorsque Naruto étouffa son dixième bâillement en seulement trois minutes, Sasuke sut qu'il était tant d'aller se coucher même s'il n'était pas tard. De toute façon, il se reposait de plus en plus sur l'épaule du brun qui jusque là avait fait comme-ci de rien n'était mais ça ne pouvait plus durer.

- Va te coucher

- 'ai pas envie…

- Tu tombes de sommeil ! Tu vas t'endormir sur moi si tu continues

- Hn pardon…

Le blond se leva en vacillant dangereusement mais il se rattrapa sans mal. Après tout il était un ninja ! Il pouvait encore marcher tout seul après une petite journée de manage. Il s'éloigna de Sasuke en direction de la chambre mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se souvint que les matins précédents, le vampire n'avait pas été là à son réveil. Il se sentit tout à coup triste en pensant qu'il devait ennuyer l'autre. Après tout, il n'avait même pas cherché sa présence depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfoncer plus dans sa mélancolie que deux bras l'enlaçaient tendrement par derrière et qu'une voix douce ne lui demande ce qui n'allait pas :

- Rien… je… je repensais juste à la journée…

- Pourquoi es-tu si triste alors ?

Le blond grimaça… il était découvert et aucun de ses mensonges ne passerait, il le sentait. Pouvait-il alors juste pour une fois être un peu égoïste ?

- Je… je me demandais si…

- Si ?

- Si tu allais dormir avec moi cette nuit…

- J'étais avec toi chaque nuit

- Oui mais…

Sasuke ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème. Il avait été là chaque nuit pourtant il sentait que quelque chose ne s'était pas passé comme il le voulait. Et puis il repensa à chaque réveil : il avait laissé le blond seul, à chaque fois. Il fit un sourire d'excuse à Naruto :

- C'est vrai que je n'étais pas là quand tu te réveillais mais je serai là demain et tous les autres matins si tu veux

- Promis ?

- Hn promis !

Naruto se retourna dans les bras de Sasuke pour voir si sa promesse était vraie. Ne voyant dans ses yeux que de la sincérité, il se laissa un peu aller dans les bras réconfortant du vampire avant de le laisser pour se changer pour la nuit. Il avait hâte de dormir.

** * ***

Le lendemain, quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il tomba directement sur la face de Sasuke qui regardait le plafond. Même si le vampire savait que son calice était réveillé il ne le regarda pas, laissant l'autre l'observer autant qu'il le voulait. Lui-même avait encore passé une bonne partie de la nuit à observer le blond avant de se décider à dormir dans le même lit que lui. Naruto avait toujours trouvé que Sasuke était beau. On ne pouvait le qualifier que de cette façon de toute manière. Aujourd'hui, savoir que ce gars était à lui, lui réchauffa doucement le cœur, surtout lorsqu'il continua en se rappelant toutes les attentions que l'Uchiha avait eu avec lui les jours précédents. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il s'agrandit encore plus en remarquant que Sasuke souriait aussi.

- B'jour

- Salut

Il lui avait répondu sans le regarder. Bizarre, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais bon, puisqu'il n'avait pas la possibilité comme le vampire de lire ses sentiments, il allait devoir lui demander. Mais est-ce qu'il allait lui répondre et être gentil comme les autres jours ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un moyen de l'amadouer pour avoir ce qu'il voulait ? Après tout, il ne pouvait absolument pas savoir à quoi pensait le vampire. C'était quelque chose dont il avait toujours eu peur : ne pas savoir ce que pensaient les autres de lui avait toujours été une source d'inquiétude. Et s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait ? Et si le vampire décidait qu'il s'était trompé et que Naruto n'était qu'une source de problème ? Il se perdit dans ses pensées, sombrant de plus en plus avec elle mais pour finir, Sasuke prit la parole avant lui, le surprenant :

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ainsi ?

- Pour rien…

- Ce n'est pas très sage de me mentir

Naruto soupira. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas ce « don »

- Je… je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne me regardais pas en parlant…

Le faible sourire que le vampire avait gardé jusque là, s'évanouit complètement ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter encore plus le blond

- Ne t'inquiète pas ainsi…

Il se tourna enfin vers lui et Naruto sut immédiatement pourquoi l'autre avait évité de le regarder : ses yeux étaient rouges. Il avait faim. Mais il n'avait pas eu envie de lui dire. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais faim ?

- Ca peut encore aller… je n'ai pas si faim que ça.

- Mais tes yeux sont rouges ! Baachan a dit hier que plus tes yeux se rapprochaient du rouge plus tu avais faim ! Et là ils sont presque rouge sang !

Naruto exagérait : ils n'étaient pas si loin dans les nuances de rouge mais le vampire n'avait pas l'air décidé à lui en parler avant qu'il n'atteigne ses limites. Chose à ne pas faire.

Sasuke détourna la tête et se remit à fixer le plafond. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Où était le problème s'il avait faim ? Il était là pour ça, non ? Quelque chose au fond de lui commença à se réveiller. Quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à la panique qui le prenait lorsqu'il était seul. Mais c'était un instinct différent. A présent, il avait l'impression que le calice au fond de lui réclamait que le vampire se nourrisse. C'était bizarre comme pensée mais elle ne le répugnait pas autant qu'il aurait pensé. Sasuke devait manger. Il se releva en position assise et se mit à califourchon sur le vampire, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Bleu contre rouge.

- Tu manges. Maintenant.

Sasuke parut étonné face à la détermination qu'il lisait dans les yeux bleus. Il avait faim. Déjà hier, il avait eu faim. Mais il n'avait rien dit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y te retient ?

- Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer…

- M'ennuyer ?

- Tu vas être chaos une bonne partie de la journée si je bois maintenant

- Et alors ? Je n'ai rien à faire de toute façon, je dormirai et comme ça je ne t'embêterai pas et tu pourras continuer ton rapport tranquillement !

Il lut toute sa détermination, il sut tout de suite que le blond ne le laissera pas partir sans qu'il n'ait bu. Et après tout, si ça faisait plaisir à son calice, pourquoi se priver ?

- D'accord

Il se releva pour faire face à Naruto toujours assis sur lui. Le vampire posa son regard sur les deux trous qui étaient encore présent sur la carotide de son calice. Il se rapprocha doucement posa un instant ses lèvres contre celle de Naruto avant de laisser dépasser millimètre par millimètre ses canines. Passant une de ses mains sur la nuque blonde, l'autre autour de sa taille, il déposa un baiser sur le cou du blond avant de mordre doucement la peau. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas bu : le sang de Naruto était si bon, si sucré, si chaud. Il sentit grandir en son calice un sentiment de bien être et il se félicita de ne pas lui avoir résisté. Il s'arrêta après avoir bu lentement plusieurs gorgées pour faire durer le plaisir. Le blond ne s'était jamais aussi bien senti de toute sa vie : il avait l'impression qu'aucun problème ne pourrait jamais venir le troubler, qu'il était au paradis. Il poussa un léger gémissement lorsque Sasuke s'arrêta de boire. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt le sourire aux lèvres en regardant les yeux ébène qui lui faisaient face.

Sasuke cala le corps de son calice contre lui et il se rallongea avec son colis confortablement. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il était réveillé mais il n'avait aucune envie de laisser son calice dormir seul. Il pouvait bien en profiter un peu. La peau de Naruto était tellement chaude qu'elle irradiait à travers ses vêtements réchauffant doucement la peau froide du vampire. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu avant mais sa peau était vraiment glacial, apparemment ça ne gênait pas du tout le blond alors il resta ainsi un bon moment avant de se décider à se lever pour préparer un encas pour le gouffre sans fin qu'était son ancien coéquipier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut fini qu'il se remit un peu au travail sur son rapport.

*** ***

Sasuke était furieux et il ne savait pas comment se calmer. Ils étaient retournés dans l'appartement de Naruto depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure mais rien ne semblait l'apaiser. Naruto essaya de l'approcher : il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi le vampire était si en colère. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé pour la deuxième fois, Sasuke était encore près de lui, il lui avait même souri en lui disant que le déjeuner était prêt et puis ils avaient décidé de sortir prendre l'air. Ils avaient marché ensemble dans les quartiers tranquilles du village main dans la main et ils avaient fini par croiser une bonne partie de leur promotion ainsi que d'autres ninjas dans un parc : ils avaient prévu de faire un pique-nique. Naruto avait fini par râler qu'on ne les avait pas prévenu et ils s'étaient installés tous les deux dans le cercle que formaient les autres. Naruto s'était bien senti au milieu de toutes ses personnes qu'il aimait et il n'avait plus du tout fait attention à son vampire qui s'était un peu éloigné du groupe pour se mettre à l'ombre : le soleil de début août ne lui allait vraiment pas. Et puis Sasuke avait fini par en avoir marre : il était allé chercher son calice, l'avait soulevé de terre et l'avait embarqué avec lui. Il n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le parc et le blond commençait à s'inquiéter de son attitude. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Sasu ?

- Quoi ?!

- Euh… je… je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Oui ! Arrête de laisser tout le monde traîner autour de toi ainsi !

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles !

- Tu n'as pas remarqué les regards de Sakura ? De Neji ? Et des autres dont je ne connais même pas le nom ?!

Naruto était perdu. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'on le regardait… et maintenant à cause de ça, Sasuke était colère alors qu'il ne voulait que lui.

- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ! Je n'avais pas fait attention… je suis désolé

La colère de Sasuke était brusquement redescendue… il aurait du savoir que son calice ne verrait rien. Il ne croyait pas être important pour les gens qu'il aime. Il croyait qu'il était encore seul alors qu'il y avait maintenant tellement de gens autour de lui. Et lui comme un imbécile il l'engueulait. Non Naruto n'avait rien fait, c'était à lui de montrer aux autres que le blond était à lui. Il s'approcha doucement de son calice et le prit dans ses bras tendrement :

- Je suis désolé Naruto, je n'aurai pas du t'engueuler ainsi

- Non je… je n'ai pas fait attention… je suis ton calice alors… alors je

D'un rapide baisé, Sasuke arrêta les excuses que le blond essayait de lui faire. Il ne voulait pas les entendre, il voulait juste être près de lui. En rouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, il aperçut la lueur d'envie dans les yeux bleus ainsi que le désir qu'il sentait à travers lui. Un frisson remonta jusqu'à sa nuque.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- On… enfin le lien… il n'est pas encore vraiment stable hein ? Alors on devrait le… le stabiliser…

Le vampire n'en revenait pas : il pensait devoir encore attendre pour que son calice le laisse le toucher et le faire sien mais voilà qu'il lui demandait de lui-même. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'embrasser goulument son calice. Ce dernier se laissa faire avec plaisir voyant que son idée plaisait à son vampire. Il sentit la langue de ce dernier caresser ses lèvres et il ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Dieu que c'était bon. Naruto sentit les bras de Sasuke s'enrouler autour de lui et délicatement sans faire cesser le baiser, il souleva le blond dans ses bras. Ce dernier passa ses mains dans la longue chevelure ébène, savourant leur douceur et l'odeur du vampire qui s'en dégageait. Sasuke les transporta jusqu'au lit où il déposa délicatement son calice dans les draps blanc. A quatre pattes au dessus de Naruto, il arrêta le baiser et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les bleus du blond, posant son front sur celui de son futur amant en dessous de lui. Il voulait qu'après cela, ils ne soient plus interrompus, alors il fallait être sûr :

- Naru ?

- Hn ?

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Sans lui répondre, Naruto resserra sa prise sur sa nuque et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le vampire laissant bien filtrer ses sentiments pour que Sasuke les comprenne. Il ne savait pas ce que ressentait Sasuke pour lui mais tant qu'il voudrait de lui, Naruto ne le laisserait pas partir. En répondant au baiser du blond, l'ébène commença à soulever le t-shirt de son amant. Il voulait tellement sentir cette peau contre la sienne. Interrompant leur baiser, il fit glisser le vêtement, le jeta quelque part dans la chambre et il s'attaqua directement au cou du blond qu'il savait déjà très sensible. Laissant d'autres traces que la morsure, il laissait les gémissements de Naruto envahir ses sens et l'exciter. Sasuke continua à descendre, agaçant les mamelons, cherchant les endroits qui faisaient voir à son calice des étoiles, s'attardant sur la hanche droite, puis sur le nombril où il passa et repassa sa langue, attisant les sens du blond qui avait posé ses mains sur sa tête, suivant le mouvement. Arrivant à l'élastique du boxer et du pantalon, il s'arrêta provoquant un grognement de sa victime consentante, il retira bien vite les vêtements gênants pour continuer son exploration, sentant les sentiments du blond balancer de l'amour au désir. Naruto en profita pour retirer en même temps le t-shirt du vampire ainsi que le reste des vêtements pour qu'ils soient aussi nus l'un que l'autre. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant que le désir ne les remette en action. Sasuke continua à descendre en évitant la zone du sexe du blond attirant un nouveau grognement qui se transforma en couinement lorsque Sasuke passa sa langue dans le creux du genou gauche

- Sasuuuu

- Oui mon ange ?

- Arrête de jouer…

Faisant ce que son calice lui demandait, il déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de l'érection déjà bien prononcée du blond qui gémit doucement. Il continua ses baisers tout le long de la veine avant de remonter au gland en léchant toute la longueur. Puis il commença à sucer le bout, sentant la respiration du blond qui s'accélérait, il continua encouragé par les gémissements rauques du blond. Il engloutit une bonne partie de l'érection de Naruto qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ses mains étaient crispées dans les cheveux ébènes tandis que sa tête tournait de droite à gauche sans arriver à se mettre dans la bonne position et puis il la sentit : cette jouissance qui traversa tout son corps avant qu'il n'éjacule dans la bouche de son vampire qui avala toute la semence sans rechigner. Sasuke remonta doucement le long de son corps, le laissant reprendre sa respiration. En arrivant à la hauteur de sa bouche, l'ébène lui sourit faisant rougir furieusement le blond.

- Pourquoi es-tu gêné ?

- Je ne t'ai pas prévenu pour que tu te retires…

- Je ne me serais pas retiré de toute façon

Cette phrase fit encore plus rougir le blond qui se laissa embrasser par Sasuke. Il se sentait si bien mais il n'était pas encore satisfait et il savait qu'il ne le serait que lorsque le vampire serait satisfait… ce qui ne saurait tarder vu le regard rempli de désir que les yeux charbon lui adressaient.

- Prêt pour la suite ?

- Oui

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais l'ouïe plus développée de Sasuke l'entendit parfaitement. Ce dernier présenta trois doigts à Naruto qui les enfourna en oubliant sa gêne. Il les humidifia un moment en laissant ses yeux circuler sur le corps de son amant. Plus il le voyait et plus Naruto trouvait que Sasuke était beau. Bien plus que lui. A nouveau ce sentiment de mal être s'empara peu à peu de lui : pourquoi donc quelqu'un comme Sasuke avait-il voulu de lui ? Le vampire décela un peu de peur dans les sentiments de son amant. Il fallait peut être qu'ils s'arrêtent là ?

- Naru ?

Retirant ses doigts de la bouche du blond, Sasuke capta son attention et il sentit la peur partir d'un coup comme elle était venue. Pourtant il l'avait bien sentie… une peur passagère pour l'inconnu… ou bien pour autre chose ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non… je vais bien

- Tu es sûr ? On peut s'arrêter si tu veux

Sasuke voulait qu'ils s'arrêtent ? Il avait fait quelque chose de travers ?

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a… je sens que quelque chose ne va pas mais je ne sais pas quoi. Parle-moi

- Pour une fois que c'est toi qui parle…

- Naruto

- Je… non il n'y a rien, je vais bien

- Je l'ai senti ! S'il te plait je ne veux pas aller plus loin si quelque chose te gêne ou te tracasse ! Je veux que ce soit parfait !

Naruto n'osait pas parler. A force d'avoir peur pour rien il avait arrêté ce moment magique et à cause de ses peurs irrationnelles, il allait perdre Sasuke… il ne savait pas quoi faire…

- Naru… dis-moi. Je suis là tu sais… je… je t'aime alors si quelque chose ne va pas dis-le moi

- Tu… tu m'aimes ?

- Oui bien sûr !

- Mais… mais je croyais que…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais. Je suis ici uniquement pour toi. Arrête d'avoir peur tout seul, laisse-moi effacer tes doutes et éloigner tes peurs. Je suis là !

Et brusquement, tous les doutes, toutes les peurs, tout le chagrin que Naruto gardait pour lui depuis tellement d'années, franchirent la limite et il commença à pleurer dans les bras réconfortants de son vampire, heureux de le sentir enfin totalement en confiance avec lui. Sasuke resserra un peu plus son emprise sur son calice en s'installant sur le dos, avec son paquet coincé dans ses bras. Il fallut un bon moment avant que les pleurs de Naruto cessent mais il se sentait enfin apaisé. Il n'avait plus peur de cette relation qui le reliait à Sasuke. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui n'était là rien que pour lui. Quand il releva la tête du cou du vampire, il se laissa complètement aller aux caresses que ce dernier effectuait : une main dans ses cheveux qui les ébouriffait un peu plus et la deuxième dans son dos en train de retracer sa colonne vertébrale, lui envoyant des frissons de bien être dans tout le corps. Un baiser dans ses cheveux le poussa à regarder Sasuke dans les yeux. Il y voyait un peu d'inquiétude mais surtout beaucoup de tendresse, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu espérer du grand Sasuke Uchiha.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui mais…

- Mais ?

- Euh… on s'est arrêté… je suis désolé

- Ce n'est rien… je ne suis pas pressé.

Fronçant le nez, Naruto chercha un moyen pour que Sasuke comprenne ce qu'il voulait mais apparemment cette fois-ci, il ne faisait pas assez passer ce qu'il voulait par ses émotions ou alors le vampire faisait exprès de ne rien dire. C'était bien son genre d'ailleurs !

- Euh Sasu ?

- Hn ?

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'arrête là…

- Hn

- Sasu ?

- On n'est pas obligé tu sais

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! J'en ai envie ! Alors on le fait !

Sasuke pouffa face à l'assurance et à la détermination dont avait fait preuve une fois de plus Naruto. Ce dernier eut la décence de rougir pour avoir réclamé cela ainsi.

- Enfin… si tu en as envie hein…

Pour toute réponse, il fut retourné sur le dos et embrassé avec toute la tendresse qu'il avait vue dans les yeux ébène. Le baiser dura un long moment. Ils se cherchaient, se caressaient, recommençaient depuis le début à se découvrir pour donner le plus de plaisir possible à l'autre. Et puis de fil en aiguille, de baisers en baisers, les doigts de Sasuke furent à nouveau humidifiés et il put découvrir la partie de l'anatomie encore inviolée de son amant. Avec douceur, il fit entrer un doigt, laissant le temps à son calice de se détendre avant d'entrer le deuxième qui toucha très vite cette petite tâche qui allait faire voir les étoiles à Naruto. Le troisième doigt joua avec les deux autres un moment avant que le vampire juge que son calice était prêt à le recevoir. Il se retira non sans entendre un grognement en retour. Sasuke se branla un instant sous le regard fiévreux de Naruto et puis il entra doucement, faisant attention à chaque trait du visage du blond, chaque respiration, chaque sentiment qui filtrait à travers lui. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son calice, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme et quand il sentit ses muscles internes se relâcher, il se retira doucement et se rengaina cherchant le point qu'il avait trouvé tout à l'heure avec ses doigts. Il le trouva la troisième fois faisant crier Naruto

- Sasuuuu encore

Il rentra en touchant encore la prostate du blond et ne lui laissa pas de répit en le pilonnant plusieurs fois de suite à différente vitesse, le faisant râler et gémir.

- Plus… plus vite

Faisant ce qui lui était demandé et parce qu'il en avait une furieuse envie, il continua à lui donner plusieurs coups de buttoir avant de prendre l'érection du blond dans ses mains, le branlant à la même vitesse. A ce rythme, Naruto arriva vite à la jouissance qu'il cria aussi fort qu'il le put, laissant Sasuke continuer à le pilonner pour atteindre l'orgasme qui arriva vite derrière celui du blond. Repu et encore tremblant, Sasuke se laissa aller dans les bras du blond qui se refermèrent sur lui, l'emprisonnant aussi avec ses jambes. Après un moment, alors qu'il sentait son calice s'endormir, Sasuke inversa leur position, serra contre son corps son calice qui s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

*** ***

Deux jours plus tard, chaque villageois reçut une lettre officielle de l'Hokage dans laquelle on pouvait lire que désormais, Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki formeraient un couple dans les missions comme dans la vie. Plus jamais personne ne regarda l'un ou l'autre de travers et nos deux amants purent enfin rattraper toutes ces années perdues.

* * *

Voilou ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Laissez-moi des ptits coumms et à la prochaine =D


End file.
